


Hard

by teddysheeranfics



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysheeranfics/pseuds/teddysheeranfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on tour with Ed and staying in his bus with him, and after a show the two of you get into an argument which turns into something far more heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty stuff ahead *you've been warned* ;)

"I just didn’t like it, Ed, just drop it.”

You reached the tour bus first, Ed following close behind while he ran a white towel over his face and neck. Almost twenty minutes had passed since he’d been off stage, and you’d watched his set with Stuart and the rest of his team, every-so-often catching Ed smiling or winking at you. Though it was a few weeks into the tour, you’d only been with him for three days, and you would have joined him sooner if you’d been able to. 

“That kind of thing happens all the time, you can’t let it get you upset,” Ed sighed, keeping his distance from you when you headed toward the back of the bus where the bedroom was.

The two of you were alone on the bus since it was just after the show and everyone else was still inside the venue. Ed tried to cover up the frustration pooling off of him when he followed you into the small bedroom, still with the towel slung across the back of his neck.

“Don’t tell me I can’t be upset that some girl practically groped you,” you snapped, pulling your shirt over your head to trade it for one of Ed’s that you’d sleep in.

“She didn’t grope me,” he shot back, recalling minutes before when he’d met a fan who’d somehow had backstage passes. The girl was around the same age as Ed, and although he’d never admit it to you, the fan had gotten a little too comfortable with where she placed her hands when Ed went in for a hug.

“She had your ass in her hands for a solid three seconds,” you pulled your hair from the neckline of Ed’s shirt, fighting the urge to roll your eyes at him. You knew it wasn’t his fault she’d done it, but you despised how he ignored it, and that he didn’t stop the girl when she trailed her hands behind him and downright frisked him.

"What?" he asked, taking a slow step forward, "Are you jealous?"

“I’m not jealous, you asshole,” you bent to pluck off your socks, tossing them to the side of the room where Ed had flung the towel. 

The last thing you wanted was an argument, but Ed couldn’t find the wrong in what had happened. Part of you was jealous, but it was beside the point. With your hands unbuttoning your jeans, Ed’s eyes followed while he plucked his black t-shirt off, the material darkened under the arms and over his torso with sweat. His hair stuck straight up from the dampness, and he ran his hand through the copper strands to settle them back into place.

“Yes you are,” he almost barked, just after he straightened up from stepping out of his pants. You would’ve teased him for having to peel the black skinny jeans off his legs if you hadn’t been arguing, knowing it was no easy feat getting them off his sweat covered skin.

“You are jealous, and I can tell because you just called me an asshole.”

He inched toward you in nothing but his blue boxers and tattoos, his face hard and straight, frustrated with what he thought was an overreaction.

You shook your head, tucking your hair behind your ear as heat rose to your cheeks. Ed stepped closer, his blue eyes darkening when he’d realized that you couldn’t stand to see another woman’s hands on him whether it meant something or not. For being sweet and gentle close to ninety percent of the time, it ignited a little flame within you when he narrowed his eyes out of anger.

“I said I’m not jealous,” you countered, “and I called you an asshole because you are one for not even attempting to stop her.”

And then he was in front of you, standing so close you could feel his warm breath on your face, a hint of cigarettes lingering in the air between you from the one he smoked before going on stage hours earlier.

“If you think I liked it why don’t you just say it,” he spat, his hands sliding toward your wrists. You jerked them away before he could grip them the way you knew he wanted.

“Maybe you did,” you said, a spark of anger filling your chest and a polar opposite feeling churning low in your belly at the budding look of lust in his eyes, his pupils blown wide and dominating the blue irises, “maybe if I hadn’t been there something would’ve happened.”

His left eye gave a little twitch, the air leaving his nose in a faster pace, spreading warmth over your mouth as he breathed. For a split second he had a look on his face that told you he wanted to say something else before you could get a word in, and without doubt, and a part of him hoping it would work you up further, he did, “She probably would’ve let me fuck her, too.”

His words shocked you, and since a part of him expected the reaction, he didn’t even flinch when you whipped your right hand flat across his cheek, a fire igniting under your palm when your skin met his. The slap rang out, and he kept his eyes still and lowered with his lips parted enough for you to see his teeth seething. Your breath picked up when he clutched your wrists and slammed you to the door, latching it closed when his hips pressed tight to yours.

A huff shot from your chest when your back hit the door, your breath heaving in the same instance he grabbed your mouth in his, your lips parting enough for his heated kiss. He couldn’t stop the little grunt that choked out of his throat when he rolled his hips against yours, his mouth working fast while he brought your wrists up beside your head and forced them to the door.

With a thump on the wood you leaned your head back to give him room, his mouth trailing from your lips and down, planting hungry wet kisses under your jaw and along the length of your neck. His right hand fell away from your wrist and your fingers landed harsh in his damp hair, tugging when he snuck his warm hand under your shirt. 

“Does this mean you would’ve fucked her?” you asked through rushed breaths, his fingers slipping over and below your navel when the teased them at the band of your underwear.

He ripped his lips from your neck, his hands finding your wrists again. With the nudge of his thigh between yours, a muted grunt fell from your mouth when he replaced it with his groin and pinned you to the door, heat radiating low at the sensation.

“I was saving this for you,” he said, bumping his nose with yours before he brought his mouth back to your lips, his right hand sliding down until he cupped the sensitive flesh between your legs. 

Bouts of laughter tore through the sound of your and Ed’s harsh breaths when his crew piled on the bus, their voices in echoes down the short hall. Ed didn’t stop even when you ripped your mouth from his and fought to pluck his hand from between your thighs. 

“They’ll hear,” you breathed, your words interrupted when he slid his middle finger low, teasing the throbbing ache, your body craving his touch and the release you knew he could give you. 

“Good,” his lips trailed back down your neck, the entrance of his middle and first finger sending you to the tips of your toes. A hard gasp tumbled past your lips when he stretched the neckline of your shirt enough to bite down on your shoulder when he curled his fingers.

His left hand still had yours pinned to the door, and with your free hand you tangled your fist in his hair, part of you wanting him to stop due to embarrassment if anyone heard you, and the other part of you wanting to scream his name and beg him for more.

You brought your hips up when he pushed his fingers further, your nails scraping the back of his neck as your mouth hung open. After another nibble of your shoulder he ran his tongue over the spot, ripping his hand from between your legs as fast as he’d sunk them in.

He lifted his eyes, the scar on his bottom lip etching white over the soft pink skin as he panted while a rap at the door sent a flush of uneasiness through you. Ed pressed his groin to yours while you both listened, pinning you still once he recognized the voice behind the door as Stuart’s.

“Ed you in there?” he called.

Without answering, Ed fell to his knees, your hands finding his shoulders when he ripped your underwear down your thighs. With his hands gripping behind you he splayed your legs, wasting no time when he met his mouth to the sensitivity between your thighs. You couldn’t stop the hard moan when he dragged his tongue up until it landed firm against your clit, his fingertips digging into the skin just under your ass the faster his mouth worked.

You rose up on your toes when he sunk two fingers inside harder than you would’ve expected him to, your hips shaking with the overwhelming stimulation as he pumped them in and out, his mouth still massaging the delicate little nub with all the energy he had left in him.

“Oh fuck,” you cried out, throwing your head back against the door and no longer caring if anyone heard. Satisfied with your response, he slipped his fingers from you and rose to his feet. You were heaving against him, your hands scrambling to rip his boxers off while he tore his shirt off you, your hair flailing and messy when he grabbed your jaw with his left hand.

His lips slammed to yours, a low grunt escaping his chest when he grabbed under your knees and lifted you with every bit of strength he had, pinning you to the door with his own thighs. A hard gasp ripped out of your chest when he wrapped his hand around himself and slammed into you, the burn spreading throughout your lower half with his aggression and his size stretching you to your limits. Through harsh breaths his palms slid under your thighs to steady you. 

“Fuck,” he sighed, lowering his mouth to your neck when he brought his hips back and gave a hard thrust.

From across the small room there was a mirror behind the bed, and your eyes caught view when you finally peeled them open. You looked over Ed’s shoulder at the sight in the reflective glass, his shoulders broad and biceps twitching while he held you. Your mind was blank when he drew his hips back and slammed them even harder to yours, knocking your back against the door with a hard cry from your throat, your feet somehow finding their way around his waist for leverage.

His tattoos were vibrant against his pale skin while you admired him from behind in the mirror, little dimples forming and fading in his flesh with each thrust he gave on his bowed legs.

“Say it,” he demanded, pushing your thighs up higher, bumping you against the door and liquid heat beginning to spread low and up with each hard forward and back pull.

Your nails dug into his shoulder blades, his pace and the angle ripping loud grunts from you. You didn’t know what he wanted you to say, and though you couldn’t have formed words anyway, his eyebrows knitted together when he slowed his hips, sealing his own breath behind clenched teeth when he pulled out of you.

“Fuck, Ed,” you sighed, your body trembling and mouth shaking when he left you empty, the need for friction incomprehensible.

“Say it,” he growled again, the nubs of his fingers digging into your thighs while he held you firm to the door, your legs still wrapped loosely around his waist, “say you want me to fuck you.”

You rocked your hips but he held you still, bringing his blue eyes down to where you were aching for him, “You’re so fucking wet for me,” he said, and before you could take another breath he slammed back into you, his thighs flush with yours when he stilled.

“Say it or I won’t let you come,” he breathed, struggling to keep his hips still.

Your quivering lips parted, your heels digging hard into the dimples at the bottom of his spine, “fuck me, Ed,” you spat, and the second the words left your mouth he pulled back and drove forward, bumping into you so hard little white specs danced at the edge of your vision.

"Louder," he panted his demand and you didn’t hesitate obeying, raising your voice against his ear. His name tumbled from your lips over and over in breathy cries, begging him for more while you clutched his shoulders, your heart pounding against your ribs.

His mouth came down hard over your neck, your elbows rocking against the door with each thrust. When he pushed your thighs up further you felt him swell inside you, a little twitch pulling a cracked cry from his chest.

The voices behind the door had quieted down and the both of you assumed they’d taken it upon themselves to leave the bus, but you couldn’t be sure. Even so you both couldn’t contain your grunts and cries, and you let loose, each of you putting aside your decency and manners.

“J-Jesus,” he stuttered, giving two more hard thrusts when he felt you contract around him, your name falling out of his mouth with each flutter of your muscles.

An explosion of heat rushed from between your legs and up, your orgasm tearing through you when Ed lowered his damp forehead to your shoulder and moaned straight into your skin. His breath spread warmth over your bare chest and he kissed the soft flesh before bringing his head up slow, as if he didn’t have the energy to complete the simple task.

“Are you okay?” he breathed, the aggressive side of him fading with his climax, his length pulsing inside you and his body fighting to draw every ounce of pleasure from your core.

You nodded in silence, struggling to steady your breathing when he inched his hips back and slipped free from you, carefully lowering your feet to the floor. You stumbled on shaking knees and his arms came out to grab you, his boxers still around his ankles. He stepped out of them, bringing you with him to the ground when he slid down the door and rested his back against it.

He pulled you into his lap, resting his rough chin against your bare shoulder while he trailed his lips along the curve, the two of you coming down from your highs through heavy shared breathing and pounding heartbeats.

***

Once the two of you cleaned yourselves up and managed to put clothes on, you pleaded with Ed for him to be the first one to walk out of the room, knowing his typical crew boarded the bus. You stood with your ear to the door when he slipped out, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he left. 

The bus erupted into a testosterone filled frenzy, each of the boys cheering Ed on for what they’d heard behind the door. You slapped your hands over your face, part of you wanting to laugh and the other part of you wanting to sink into the floor and disappear out a secret entrance that wasn’t there. 

You heard Stuart asking for you and you felt your cheeks glowing with embarrassment, especially when Ed called for you to come out, promising they wouldn’t tease you.

With your hand on the knob, you decided to just go and get it over with, since you knew they were bound to tease you whether they promised to or not. 

“Don’t you dare,” you warned to Stuart, who already had that look in his eye like he wanted to have the first word. 

“Good to know you’re both alive,” Mark said, and Ed leaned into the fridge, grabbing each of you a beer.

“Barely,” he mumbled under his breath and if you’d been standing closer you would’ve smacked him for his smart remark.

He cracked open the bottles and handed you one before almost guzzling his in one go, the sudden silence on the bus deafening while the two of you drank.

“Oh Ed,” Stuart teased through a high-pitched tone, mimicking your earlier cries.

Ed couldn’t help the laugh that spilled out of his throat, beer seeping from the corner of his mouth as he choked against his palm.

You plowed toward Stuart, his arms raised up although he carried on his teasing through heavy breaths, recreating the sounds that must’ve echoed out of the room. Through a crooked smile you swung your arm and playfully slapped his arm, splashing him with cold beer when he wouldn’t stop. 

“You’d better wipe that smirk off your face,” you warned Ed, unable to keep a straight face with your glowing red cheeks, watching Ed laugh along with the rest of the boys until they started teasing him just the same.


End file.
